The present invention relates to video decoding, and more particularly, to low complexity video decoders.
When an end user is viewing a video program utilizing a home theater system at home, encoded data of the video program is decoded for being displayed on a display panel of the home theater system, and the decoded results of the encoded data can be scaled up or scaled down to meet the size and resolution of the display panel. Typically, a decoding device of the home theater system can decode the encoded data with ease, no matter how complicated the algorithm for decoding the encoded data is, and no matter whether the resolution of the video program is high or not.
It would be very convenient for the end user to own a portable electronic device (e.g. a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA)) that can be utilized for viewing the same video program anywhere. However, when a research and development (R&D) team of a manufacturer is designing such a portable electronic device, some problems may arise. For example, the decoding capability of the portable electronic device may be insufficient in a situation where the algorithm for decoding the encoded data is too complicated and/or the resolution of the video program is high. In another example, the power consumption may be too high when one or more processing circuits within the portable electronic device operate at the highest operation frequency available. Thus, there is a need for highly efficient and cost effective video decoders, in order to implement the portable electronic device mentioned above.